Laine Cummings
'Laine Cummings '''is Stacey McGill's ex-best friend in New York City. They have been best friends since about fifth grade. She attends Parker Academy. Plot Laine's family is rich, as her father is a Broadway producer. Laine's fancy, rich, apartment is just a couple of blocks away from Stacey's. Laine and Stacey had a fight before Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea, while Stacey was still living in New York City. Laine turned all of their friends against Stacey and was mad at her because she was getting so much attention (she fainted in school a couple of times because of her diabetes and it was all everyone was talking about; Laine was jealous of the attention Stacey was getting). Laine was sharing a bed with Stacey at a sleepover and, because of Stacey's diabetes, Stacey wet the bed. Also, Stacey was befriending new girl Alison Ritz and Laine was jealous. The girls sorted everything out in Book #3 [[The Truth About Stacey|''The Truth About Stacey]]. In Stacey's Ex-Best Friend, Stacey invited Laine over to stay at her house for her vacation. After a bit of discussion, Laine agrees. But as things turn out, Stacey feels that Laine is being a snob. She makes fun of the decorations at the dance and the fact that Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Jessi, Mallory and Stacey are still baby-sitting, unlike herself who is already earning a regular paycheck at Flowers & Bows. She likes to replace the letter K with QUE, as suggested when she told Stacey that a girl in her class who buys from It's All Yours! always comes home with "J-U-N-Q-U-E," to which Stacey replies, "Maybe she L-I-Q-U-E-S what she buys!" She has a boyfriend named King, who calls her Babe. She calls him Heart. During the time she was in Stoneybrook, Pete Black developed a crush on her. He said that her hair was like gossamer and her eyes limpid pools. She calls her ex-best friend 'Anastasia' because it sounds more grown up. Stacey finds this very annoying. At the Valentine's Day dance, she and Stacey fight. Laine was rude to the other guests and said the band was bad, insulted Pete, and said the decorations were beautiful if you were two years old. In the end, Laine takes the next train back to New York. So far, this is the last time they have seen each other. Gallery Laine Cummings and Stacey pictures.jpg|Stacey and Laine Cummings's eighth grade school pictures. Stacey kindergarten class.jpg|Stacey's kindergarten class in New York City. Staceys Book Baby-Sitters Club Portrait Collection cover stock image.jpg|Laine and Stacey as eight-year-olds on the cover of Stacey's Book. Baby-Sitters Club 51 Stacey's Ex-Best Friend cover.jpg|On the cover of #51 Stacey's Ex-Best Friend. Stacey and Laine SS11.jpeg|Stacey and Laine in sixth grade at Parker Academy. Dakota Apartments SS6.jpg|The Dakota Apartment complex where Laine and her family live Laine in the graphic novels.jpeg|Laine as she appears in the graphic novels Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Graphic Novel Characters